


Competitive

by New_Heroes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, bellamy no, bellamy yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Heroes/pseuds/New_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot.<br/>'Clarke considered Bellamy warily. He stood with a small grin on his face, eyes never leaving her face. She signed heavily.<br/>“Bellamy, no.”<br/>His smile grew larger, he spoke.<br/>“Bellamy, yes.”<br/>He turned, manoeuvring his hips to avoid the table and took off at a fast pace. Clarke cried out.<br/>“Bellamy.”<br/>He laughed at her tone of voice, but soon heard the rapid sound of her footsteps catching up.'<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Competitive

Clarke was at heart, she thought, a bit competitive. Especially when it came to a dark hair, freckled bastard. It seem that Bellamy had decided to turned every thing into a competition: Speaking first, getting to the Dropship first, asking Raven to fix the radios first. It was infuriating, but Clarke was never one to back down. The latest one had been where Jasper had needed help moving stuff in the Dropship, Bellamy had glanced at her and then rushed off. Clarke had huffed in annoyance, but the instinct to run after him had been too much. He seem to find joy in her frustration. He almost tripped over twice and Clarke accidentally knocked over a pot which sent her cringing and halting her to a stop to place the pot back in its proper spot. Bellamy gave muffled laughter when she arrived, flushed face and short of breath, after him at the Dropship. Jasper rolled his eyes at their behaviour, behind Bellamy, Octavia had join the rolling eyes club along with Monty and Raven.

Clarke was sorting through the nuts that they had just brought in, hopefully they wouldn't have another ‘high’ moment. Clarke hadn't been there at the time but she had heard about it from Raven, and she was kind of glad that she hadn't been there. The camp at the moment seem quiet, it was close to dust, the sun gave the camp a red background, and most of the campers were on a hunt.  
“How’s the nut sorting going?”  
Clarke glanced over her shoulder. Bellamy stood behind her, hands in his jacket pocket's and an innocent smirk on his face. She turn back to the task at hand.  
“It’s going great.”  
Sarcasm laced her words. She could hear Bellamy scoff behind her. She listened to his footsteps come closer. He appear in the corner of her eyes and walked around to face her. Now he stood on the opposite side of the table/bench, she watched him.  
“Let me help.”  
He spoke softly and reached into the mess of nuts. Clarke focused back on her work. Every now and then his hands would flash in her vision. They worked in comfortable silence. 

Bellamy didn't know what was so enjoyable about packing nuts, it probably had to do with Clarke being there. He jolted his head, he wasn't about to go down that route. He glanced at her now. Clear blue eyes were focused on the clutter of nuts, small cuts littered her face and blonde hair fell around her shoulders. A strand had tumbled on to her face, near her eye, Bellamy’s fingers flittered up.  
"Clarke, Bellamy.”  
Both Bellamy and Clarke startled at Millers voice. Bellamy found his voice, but was interrupted before he got the chance.  
“What it is, Miller?”  
Clarke’s husky voice responded to Millers question.  
“Raven and Monty want to talk to you about the communications. They’re in the Dropship.”  
Clarke gave a petty smile.  
“Thanks Miller.”  
He nodded his head and ambled off. Clarke considered Bellamy warily. He stood with a small grin on his face, eyes never leaving her face. She signed heavily.  
“Bellamy, no.”  
His smile grew larger, he spoke.  
“Bellamy, yes.”  
He turned, manoeuvring his hips to avoid the table and took off at a fast pace. Clarke cried out.  
“Bellamy.”  
He laughed at her tone of voice, but soon heard the rapid sound of her footsteps catching up. The Dropship was on the other side of the camp. Bellamy ran with the fence outlining the camp on his right and Clarke, her hair floating on the wind, on his left. Boots pounding at the ground, jacket flailing behind him, the features of camp blurred; Bellamy felt like he was flying. He glanced to his side, Clarke was keeping up with him, no she was almost over taking him. He scanned forward the Dropship was insight. Clarke wasn't slowing down, a determined look on her face. In a split-second Bellamy reached over and grabbed her waist.  
She shrieked, taken by surprise and Bellamy almost let go, the sound was unsuspected. He burst into laughter. Clarke whirled round at him.  
“Bellamy Blake!”  
She was nearly shouting at him, his hands still rested on her waist. She raised her hand and hit him in the shoulder.  
“Why did you do that?”  
He couldn't stop laughing to answer her. Her face was flushed and she held a small pout on her lips. He carried on laughing but almost stop when she joined in, her laugh was quiet compared with his. Bellamy finally ran out of breath to laugh and had to sat down on the ground to catch his breath, forgetting that his hands were still on Clarke’s waist, he pulled her down with him.  
“You're an idiot, you know that.”  
Bellamy nodded his head and turned to look at her. She was closer then he realised. His knee touched her’s. From here he could see the flecks of white in her blue eyes and the smallest cut above her eyebrow. Her hair had turned golden against the setting sun. The strand of hair was still laying across her face, she moved to brush it away but Bellamy caught her hand and brushed it away for her. His hand lingered on her face. Clarke’s eye’s dash about his face and his eyes lingered on her lips before fluttering up to her eyes. He leaned in closer, pressing his lips against hers. His hand falling to her neck and pulling her closer. She tilted her head, hands rising to clasp at his jacket.  
“Harrumph.”  
Raven cleared her throat and Bellamy jumped a mile. He looked up to the Dropship. Raven stood with her arms crossed, Monty hid a smirk behind a hand.  
“Are we interrupting something?”  
Bellamy tried to speak.  
“Umm…we were just..”  
Raven made disbelieving eyes at him. Beside him Clarke smothered her laughter and rose. She offered a hand to Bellamy and he happily took it. They walked to the Dropship hand in hand. While Bellamy was sad about the abrupt end to the kiss, he was sure he would get another chance.


End file.
